Spring Break: Orlando, Florida
by snowy.mkc
Summary: based after Marianna's & Jesus birthday where Lena and Stef decided to bring the kids to a family vacation in Orlando, Florida by staying in a family vacation house where there's some secrets that Callie and Jude are both hiding. what could it be? what would happen when Callie's and Jude's older brothers want Callie and Jude to stay with them? summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**Spring Break: Orlando, Florida**

**Summary: based on the episode of Mariana's quincenera sweet 15 and Jesus birthday but, I thought instead of Brandon/Callie story why not as Jesus/Callie since there's not a lot of stories based on them as a couple well some but, I thought this would be better. Stef and Lena decided to take the kids to Orlando, Florida where Lena's parents live where they everything planned for the first week; going to Disneyworld, sea world, Universal Studios, everything was pretty much free thanks to Callie's and Jude's older brothers Roman, Tai and Max who works there so they pulled some strings for them to have free passes. What happens when Callie's and Jude's older brothers told Steph and Lena they wanted to their sister and brother back so they can be a family again? will Steph and Lena let them go to be with their older brothers or let them stay with the fosters?**

**{Preview one of the chapters: Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana looked stunned by the news when Callie calmly explained that Roman, Tai, and Max are Callie's and Jude's older brothers leaving them stunned since they weren't aware of this that's when Max casually invited them to this local club where they introduced Callie to sing in front of everyone leaving Callie to protest "no" shaking her head stubbornly by walking backwards that is until she bumped into Jesus who raised his eyebrow at her that is until he chuckled whispering something to her that left her to blush that's when Callie made a long sigh and said "Oh fine I'll sing… only this once plus it's for Tai and Mimi so I'm doing this for you big brother… but, that doesn't mean I won't like it," then walked away grumbling under her breath leaving everyone to drop their jaws in shock. Jude knew his sister can sing very well but, doesn't' like to sing in front of others so he was a bit stunned that Jesus got her to face her fears. Jesus decided to speak up casually telling everyone that he'll go and talk to her (a/n: don't forget this is Jesus/Callie story not Brandon/Callie story but, you're going to see how Brandon gets irritated on some parts) Brandon felt irritated on how close they were becoming… but, held his tongue despite how he has strong feelings for her… while Jesus twin sister Marianna she just stood there dumbfounded that her twin brother Jesus went after Callie} end of preview… oh and also Lena and Steph just recently got married so the kiss between Brandon and Callie never happened but, I do love Steph and Lena together though ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters or the show; oh and one more thing this story is based on Jesus and Callie relationship. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Prologue**

**Lena's P.O.V.**

It was 2:45 in the morning when Stef and I set the alarm clock so we can have an early start; we had an early flight around 6:45 in the morning to San Francisco then our 2nd flight to Orlando, Florida was in 8:45 in the morning so it was pretty much two airplane rides luckily my parents help us out so it wasn't so bad. We were heading to San Francisco first so we were getting ready for our flight. Of course not everyone was an early person so when I heard the alarm clock that's when I turned it off and heard a groan from my wife Stef who turned to face me to greet me.

"Morning babe," Stef mumbled who still had her eyes close.

"Morning Stef, we have to get the kids up so we can catch our early flight babe," I mumbled.

"Whose bright idea was to wake up this early anyway," Stef grumbled.

"You're idea babe remember you said it would give us an early start or something like that," I grumbled.

"Of course it was… I'll wake up B and the boys while you wake up the girls hmm?" Stef answered as she got up heading to the bathroom to take a shower with her clothes ready.

"Okay," I commented.

Once she went to the bathroom that's when I finally managed to get up walking to Mariana's and Callie's room who was soundly asleep so I tip toed to wake up the girls.

"Mariana sweetie, Callie it's time to wake up guys," I told them as I shook them gently.

"Five more minutes mama," Mariana grumbled.

Once she went to the bathroom that's when I finally managed to get up and walked to Mariana and Callie's room who were still sounded asleep so I tip toed to wake up the girls.

"Mari, Callie it's time to wake up guys," I told them as I shook them gently.

"Five more minutes mama," Mariana grumbled.

"Come on Mari we have to get ready if we're going to catch our first flight to San Francisco sweetie," I began to say in a sweet whisper tone where she rubbed her eyes sleeping then blinked her eyes a bit "Okay I'm up… good morning mama," she told me sweetly.

"Morning baby girl, you go ahead and take a shower while I wake up Callie hmm?" I told her.

"Okay," Mariana began to say as she grabbed her clothes heading to the bathroom to take a shower that's when I went to wake up Callie "Callie bear time to wake up sweetie," I told her gently.

"Ten more minutes…" Callie grumbled turning away from the bright light hiding her face under her pillow where I continued to talk "Come on sweetie we have to get ready for our first flight to San Francisco remember then heading to Orlando, Florida since it's faster that way," I explained leaving her to groan in response.

"Did you and Mariana pack your things for your trip?" I asked looking for the luggages.

"Yeah they should be in the closet all packed," Callie mumbled.

"That's good, come on up, up, up, up. Once Mariana is done with her shower you can go after her okay. I'm going to check if the boys are awake," I began to say where I noticed she didn't answer where I added "Come on sleepy head time to get up hmm?" I told her where she made a long yawn rubbing her eyes then grabbed her clothes to get ready for her shower after Mariana.

"I'm up, once Mariana is done I'll go next," Callie told me.

"That's my girl," I told her with a smile.

Once that was done I went to check on Brandon, Jesus and Jude; they were still asleep I'm guessing Stef isn't done with her shower yet so I just shrugged it off knowing it wasn't a big deal so I decided to wake up Brandon first.

"Come on B time to get up sweetie we have to leave to the airport soon," I told her.

Brandon groaned turning to the other side where I added "Come on B time to get up," I told him.

"Ten more minutes mom," Brandon grumbled.

"Now where did I hear that one before… come on B or else we're going to miss our flight," I told him sweetly.

"What time is our flight to San Francisco," Brandon asked grumbling under his pillow.

"It's in 6:45 so we gotta get ready B we have at least one hour and a half to get ready before we head to the airport then our next flight is in 8:45 so come on up, up, up, up," I told him.

That's when he got up rubbing his eyes where he added "But, it's so early… mom…" he began to say where I kept waking him "Alright, alright I'm up… is anyone in the bathroom?" he explained.

"Mariana is there first then Callie is next but, you can take a shower after your mom at our bathroom in our room ok," I replied.

"It's probably better that way since Mariana takes awhile… do you want me to wake up Jesus and Jude unless you want to do that?" Brandon asked.

"You can wake up them up B I'm just going to recheck our stuff in case we're missing anything and we're going to leave 5:45 in the morning sharp before your dad arrives since he's coming along plus he's our ride," I explained.

"Ok I'll go wake them up right now," Brandon told me.

**Brandon's P.O.V.**

"Thanks B I knew I can count on you and such a good boy at that," Lena replied as she gave me a kiss on my forehead where I stretched my arms for a bit as she headed downstairs I'm guessing thru the kitchen; that's when I got out of bed and headed to Jesus and Jude's room who was soundly asleep.

"Hey bro, time to get up," I began to say where I hit him with a pillow which left him to fall down off his bed that he made a painfully groan that's when he glared at me "Dude what was that for?" he hissed at me in low tones not wanting to wake up Jude.

"Mom told me to wake you guys up so grab your clothes so we can take a shower; Mariana and Callie are already getting ready right now so come on," I told him where we heard another groan which was Jude.

"W-what's going on?" Jude asked sleepily yawning.

"Nothing buddy we're just getting ready for our flight?" I told him.

"Oh .. what time is it?" Jude asked.

"About… 3:15 right now we have to get ready before 5:00 since it's takes at least 45 minutes to head to the airport," I answered.

"Jeez.. it's so early B why can't we go later?" Jesus complained.

"Well mom already booked our flight bro so we gotta get ready come on," I told him where he added "How are Jude and I going to take a shower if Mariana is taking her sweet time at the shower," he complained.

"Well you're just going to use mom's bathroom then," I told him.

"Sure okay," Jesus commented.

Jude rubbed his eyes then looked at his cell phone where out of nowhere his eyes bugged out where he made an outburst "Oh no I forgot to call Max last night… I hope he's not mad… maybe I can ask Callie," he commented then grumbled something under his breath grabbing his cell phone heading to the girl's room.

"I wonder what got into him?" Jesus asked leaving me to shrug then realized what he just said "Who's Max?" I asked all confuse leaving Jesus to shrug in response.

"Don't look at me I don't know all his friends," Jesus commented putting his hands in surrender.

"Why would he mad though? I mean Callie wouldn't know this guy would he considering she's dating Wyatt," I argued back.

"Maybe it's one of Callie's friends from before or something, I mean for all we know it could be a girl," Jesus argued back where I added "Yeah … you're probably right…" I told him leaving him to nod at this.

That's when Jesus went to the bathroom where the door was still locked where Jesus added "Mariana come on save some water for the rest of us would you?" he asked knocking on the door that's when we heard someone unlocking the door where Callie poked her head out.

"I just barley in the shower?" Callie commented leaving me and Jesus eyes to bug out.

"Oops sorry Cal," Jesus replied half smiled then added "I thought you were Mariana?" he asked.

"No biggie I won't take long 10-15 minutes tops," Callie commented leaving him to nod that's when she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Well.. that was uh-" Jesus began to say where Mariana came out of nowhere drying her hair where she added "Did you guys call me?" she asked.

"Nope you're probably hearing things," Jesus lied leaving his sister to stare at him weirdly then shrugged her shoulders where she added "Yeah whatever oh and by the way Callie is inside so you're going to have to wait till she's done with her shower in case you need to use it," she commented heading back to their room.

"Now she tells me," Jesus mumbled shaking his head.

"Heh women what are we going to do with them huh?" I told him leaving him to nod at this.

"Well I'm going to head to mom's room to take a shower and once I'm done you can go after me okay," I suggested.

"Sure okay unless Callie finished early I can go after her," Jesus commented.

"Sure whatever we have to get ready before 4:45 so we can have an early start and all that," I commented.

"Yeah I know bro don't need to remind me twice," Jesus told me where I went back to my room to grab my clothes then headed to mom's room where my mom was combing her hair and smiled at me.

"Hey B you need the shower?" she asked.

"Yeah if that's okay with you mom since Callie is currently using ours right now," I told her.

"Sure go ahead B, is Jesus and Jude awake yet?" mom asked.

"Yep I just woke them up, I even told them they can use your shower in case the girls took long," I told her leaving her to nod at this.

**Mariana's****P.O.V.**

_(a/n: in case you're wondering this is before Callie went inside their bathroom to take her shower and got interrupted by Jesus who thought she was Marianna)_

My foster mom Lena woke up Callie and I really early since we're heading to San Francisco first since there's wasn't any other flights left so we had to take two flights to get to Orlando, Florida for our spring break. Of course I'm pretty excited to go since it's away from all the drama that's been happening. Once I was done that's when I went thru my room that I shared with Callie who was soundly asleep.

"Callie you can go ahead now," I told her.

**(no answer)**

"Callie…" I began to say where I looked at my best friend/soon to be foster sister kind of way you know besides Lexi where I added "Callie it's your turn to take a shower before the guys?" I told her.

"Hmm.. yeah, I'm up, I'm up… I was just-" Callie began to say shaking her head where she added "Resting my eyes a bit," she mumbled.

"Uh huh sure you were come on sleepy head you better hurry before Jesus gets there first," I suggested leaving her to nod at this where she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom quickly; once I was putting my make on I went to check if I grabbed everything inside my luggage where Jude came barging in our room.

"Morning Judicorn," I greeted my favorite foster little brother; even though he's not my brother but, he's Callie's little brother so in a way I consider him as my favorite brothers in the family at the moment you know besides Callie of course.

"Morning Mari where's Callie I need to talk to her," Jude asked as he made a yawn.

"You just miss her kiddo she's taking a shower right now, what's up?" I asked applying mascara.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could use her phone because I forgot to call Max since it's really important plus my cell phone is charging right now," Jude answered.

"Well it's pretty early don't you think since it's barely 3:25 in the morning Judicorn," I began to say where he interrupted my train of thought "Oh I know but, he doesn't live down here he lives in Florida… so it's probably like 7:45 in the morning which he should be heading to work right now," he explained.

"Well if you're sure I mean if he lives out of state then I don't see why not… as long as you let your sister doesn't mind though," I told him.

"I'm sure she won't mind but, I'll ask anyway," Jude began to say where he knocked on the bathroom from our side of the bedroom "Hey Callie it's Jude are you busy?" he asked.

"I'm kind of in the middle taking a shower Jude but, what's up? is something wrong?" Callie asked; since I can hear her from the other side of my bed anyway.

"No nothing's wrong I was just wondering if I can use your cell phone to call Max since I don't have his number on my cell phone that Stef and Lena gave me please," Jude asked.

"Oh well at long as everything is alright then… sure go ahead kiddo. Tell Max, Tai and Roman that I'll call them before we head down there oh and don't forget to ask them where and what time we should meet them would you?" Callie answered.

"Cool and I won't forget thanks Callie," Jude replied.

"Don't worry about it kiddo… is that it?" Callie asked.

"Yeah that's it," Jude began to say where Callie added "Alright then," she replied

"Wait a minute…" I began to say where Jude was about to leave where he froze slowly facing me where I continued to talk "Since when do you and Callie know anyone from Florida?" I asked all confuse.

"Oh .. um…" Jude began to say where he cautiously slowly turned to me where I raised my eyebrow at him where he casually made it innocent "They're just uh some old friends of ours that's all… from our old foster families from before," he explained.

"Oh okay then," I told them leaving him to sigh in relief where I added "Judicorn?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Jude began to say facing me again where I added "You know you can tell me anything if you want to talk to me, Jesus and Brandon you know that right?" I told him leaving him to smile a little.

"I know and thanks I'll keep that in mind," Jude replied.

"Good, you better take a shower since we're about to leave soon kiddo," I told him leaving him to nod where he grabbed his clothes heading to the bathroom where Callie just got out of the bathroom that's when I heard Jesus complained about something leaving me to roll my eyes.

"Hey Mariana do you have any more mascara by any chance I'm kind of out," Callie commented.

"Sure here you go," I replied giving her mine.

"Thanks," Callie replied.

"No problem," I told her.

"Hey Jesus you can use the bathroom if you want?" Brandon yelled from mom's room where I overheard mom telling him not to yell since it's still early right now where I would've sworn he was grumbling about something where Jesus added "Thanks B I'll do that since Jude is using the other bathroom," he yelled back.

"Boys no yelling at the house," Lena yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom," Brandon and Jesus yelled back from mom's bedroom where I just shook my head.

"I'll be right back okay Mari," Callie began to say grabbing her cell phone where I nodded at this where she bumped into my brother Jesus where she added "Oops sorry Jesus," mumbling something as she was about to talk to someone on her cell phone as she walked passed him while he just blinked his eyes dumbly. That's when I poked my head to see what's up.

"What's up with you?" I asked noticing he looked dumbfounded about something.

"Huh nothing, don't worry about it Marianna," Jesus commented.

"Yeah whatever," I told him shrugging my shoulders.

**Callie's P.O.V.**

I was calling three of my brothers and had to make sure I was by myself so I went to the backyard where I dialed 3 which was Roman; his phone was busy so I left a message.

"Hey Roman, it's Callie… Sorry I didn't call you guys back last night… I just uh I wanted to thank you guys for giving us passes to the theme parks that I requested. It really helped a lot actually since I was planning on giving Jesus and Marianna their late birthday present and all that.. but, anyway I'll uh let you get back to sleep but, then again I'm not really sure if you're at work or not. So I'll talk to you soon okay. Jude and I love you big bro… see you soon I hope. Bye," I replied as I hung up.

I sat down on the bench giving a long sigh that I didn't even noticed that Brandon saw me at the porch where I dialed Tai and Max next which they're #2 and #4. I dialed Tai first.

"Hey Tai it's Callie… I just left a message to Roman just awhile ago… I'm sorry Jude and I didn't call back last night. We were in the middle of dinner and we didn't know what time you guys go to sleep… so … uh I heard you're engaged them congratulations I hope me and Jude get to make it there although I'm not even sure how we're going to get there but, I'm sure I can figure it out… for the both of us I mean… we're both good in case you're wondering ummm… well I just wanted to check in so call me back when you get a chance ok. I love you hugs and kisses from Jude and I. talk to you later big brother I hope. Bye." I replied as I hung up once again.

"Hey," a voice replied leaving me to jump where I turned to see it was Brandon where I added "Brandon you scared me. What are you doing?" I asked.

"What am I doing ? what are you doing in the middle of the porch it's practically cold out," Brandon asked.

"Oh … I was just umm… getting some fresh air is all… no biggie.." I told him putting my cell phone in my jacket pocket.

"Who were you talking too."Brandon began to say where I widen my eyes where he added "I couldn't help but, overhear… I got curious," he told me.

"Oh… I was just calling Wyatt about something.." I lied leaving him to blankly stare at me where he added "Callie… I know it wasn't Wyatt you were talking too since it's practically 3:45 in the morning right now you really think he'd wake up at this hour," he commented.

_"Damn… he figure it out…"_ I thought to myself.

"Fine… you caught me… I was just talking to some old friends…they live out state," I told him where he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Brandon asked.

"No he's not my boyfriend.. they're good friends of mine and Jude's … they're practically like our family really…" I commented.

"Oh… well I-" Brandon began to say where Lena found us outside where she added "Guys what are you doing out here. Come on I made some eggs before we head out," she offered.

"We'll uh be right there thanks," I commented as I walked passed Brandon before he can say anything which left me to sigh in relief.

**[It was 3:45 in the morning-they're heading to the airport to catch their first flight to San Francisco]**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Jesus, B, Mariana, Callie, Jude come on guys it's time to go or else we're going to be late," Lena began to say yelling from downstairs where Callie came out carried her purple duffle bag with two of her luggage's then out of nowhere Jesus being the good brother that he was helped her out much to her surprise as she gave a small smile.

"Thanks Jesus you really didn't have to do that," Callie replied.

"I know but, I wanted too plus it looks heavy for you to carry all that," Jesus commented where Mariana carried her three luggage's she had a duffle bag too except it was baby blue with baby blue luggage's while Callie had purple; it matched for both the girls so it wouldn't get all confuse; it was 4:15 in the morning so everyone was a bit cranky on how early they had to get up especially Callie since she's not exactly a morning person.

"Can someone please help me here," Mariana complained.

"B help your sister," Stef yelled from the living room.

"On it mom," Brandon commented.

"Thanks Brandon you're such a good brother unlike my twin brother," Mariana sarcastically commented.

"Ha ha, I'm actually helping Callie in case you're wondering," Jesus argued back.

"Hey Callie did you talk to Max yet?" Jude asked leaving the two boys to get confuse where Callie noticed this where she added "No not yet, but, I did left a message on both Roman and Tai it won't be long till they call me back though probably on their lunch break or something," she commented.

"Well I just talked to him last night while I was at Conner's; he told me to tell you that he got us some passes for the theme park you requested do you know what he was talking about?" Jude asked all confuse as well.

Callie bit her bottom lip nervously a bit panicking I might add where Mariana noticed this so she decided to help and ask her what was that about later when they're by themselves "Hey you know what Judicorn," as she began to say leaving everyone to turn to her which she ignored "Why don't you help me find mine and Callie's sweater since it's still cold out while Callie helps the boys with our luggage's huh?" she offered.

Jude got all confuse about to say something but, then noticed Callie pleading look which made him gave a long sigh where he added "Yeah sure," he told her as he followed Mariana to help find the girls sweaters leaving Brandon to carry Mariana's stuff that he made a huff considering it's a lot of stuff.

"What is he talking about?" Jesus asked.

"Nothing,' Callie quickly said as she walked passed Jesus a bit fast then normal leaving them more puzzled by this.

"Callie wait a second, you never answered my quest-" Brandon began to say as he struggled carrying Mariana's stuff while Jesus carried Callie's stuff where Jesus interrupted him "Huh I wonder what got her in such a hurry all of a sudden," he asked randomly.

"Come on let's put the girls stuff outside where mom are," Brandon commented.

"Yeah okay," Jesus replied.

Before they can say anything else that's when Mike _(a/n:Stef's ex husband/friend who's Brandon's dad)_ pulled up thru the driveway as he accidentally beeped his horn where everyone gathered around up in front to put their stuff at the back.

"Morning guys, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah we're ready to go Mike… and would you mind not beeping your horn so loud… there are some neighbors who are still sleeping?" Stef replied.

"Oops sorry about that forget it was still early," Mike commented sheepishly as he gave his ex wife Stef a half smile leaving Stef to roll her eyes playfully while Lena just smiled at the two.

"Don't mind her she's just a bit cranky that we got an early flight to San Francisco in 7:45 in the morning then we take a break for our next flight in 9:45 in the morning to Orlando, Florida it's the only time we can manage to get the kids to get up," Lena explained.

"Don't I know it… so where is the rest of the kids?" Mike asked noticing that Mariana and Jude aren't outside.

"They should be-"Steph began to say noticing that Marianna and Jude aren't outside where she added "B why don't' you and Jesus put our stuff in the back and help your father please," she explained.

"Sure mom," Brandon replied.

"Thank you baby," Stef told him.

"Of course, I'm always happy to help," Brandon commented.

"Where's Mariana and Jude I could of sworn they were just here a minute ago," Lena asked.

"Oh they're upstairs looking for mine and Mariana's sweater or something since it's too cold outside right now," Callie commented.

"Oh well why don't you grab them so we can leave hmm?" Lena offered.

"No need we're here mama," Mariana began to say as she and Jude raced downstairs out of breath I might add where Jude passed Callie's sweater to his sister "Here Callie I brought your sweater," he replied.

"Thanks baby," Callie replied giving him a hug which he hugged back; as you can tell Callie is very affectionate towards her baby brother just like their older brothers who are like that with them; it's going to be one hell of a family reunion for those two I can just feel it.

"So who's sitting with whom?" Mariana asked.

"I'm fine sitting in the back," Callie offered.

"Cool we can sit together then, come on," Mariana began to say pulling her foster sisters/best friend inside the car with Jude coming along where Jesus and Brandon sat in the middle seat in front of them.

"And I'm guessing you two are sitting in the front since it's a three seats," Mike suggested.

"Yeah that'd be great," Lena commented _(a/n: in my story Lena is officially pregnant; I thought I skimmed a bit being in the latest episode and they're expecting twins so she's like six months along expecting a boy and a girl; oh and one more thing Stef and Lena are both married so the kiss between Brandon and Callie never happened sorry Brallie fans out there but, this is Jesus and Callie story)_

"We should get some breakfast since we got some time before we head to the airport," Stef commented.

"I was just thinking the same thing… what time is it right now?" Lena asked.

"It's about 5:10 right now and since our flight isn't till 7:45 so we have 2 ½ hrs before then," Mike answered.

"Do you know a place that's open at this time," Stef asked.

"I do?" Mike commented.

"You do where?" Stef asked.

"Mimi's Café or McDonald's," Mike added with a smile.

"What do you guys think? Mimi's Café or McDonald's," Lena asked the kids.

"House of Pancakes" "Burger King," Jesus, Brandon and Jude while Mariana and Callie said "McDonald's," they all replied.

"Well… I guess McDonald's it is then," Stef replied.

"We didn't even pick McDonald's though," Jesus complained.

"Well because I'm craving for McDonald's for one thing," Lena began to say where she added "Plus it's quicker that way since our flight is in 7:45 we have to check in early before then Jesus," she explained.

"Awe man," Jesus complained where Mariana and Callie high five poking their tongue at Jesus who just made a pout.

**_(a/n: I'm going to skip a bit where Stef, Lena, Mike with the kid's flight were called in heading to San Francisco)_**

"Come on guys that's our flight, we'll take this too go, do you guys got everything, passports, I.D.'s and everything ready?" Lena asked.

"Yeah we got everything," Brandon commented staring at me where I looked ahead keeping Jude close to me and Callie since neither of us don't want to him to lost thru the crowd where Callie added "Jude stay close to me okay baby," she told him.

"Okay," Jude replied as he held onto her by the waist where Callie and Jude went first showing their passports, I.D's with the tickets to the lady where she nodded at us letting us in then me, my brother Jesus and Brandon then our mom's Stef and Lena with Mike behind all of us since we had to keep each other close to one another.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your flight Ms. Jacobs," the lady told me.

"Thanks we will," Callie replied.

"Have a nice flight Ms. Foster," the lady replied to Stef my adopted mom.

"Thank you and you too," Stef replied.

That's when Stef, Lena and Mike did a recount check that we have everyone in the group.

"Okay guys we're in the first class so Mariana, you, Callie and Jude are sitting in 12B in the left side while Jesus and Brandon you guys are sitting behind them while we're in the middle seat between you guys okay," Stef explained.

"Sweet," Jesus commented.

"First class not bad mom," Brandon replied.

"Thanks B you can thank your grandparents for that," Lena replied.

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"Thank you grandma and grandpa," Mariana commented with a smile leaving Stef and Lena to shake their heads where Mike added "With my help of course," he commented.

"Thanks dad," Brandon replied.

"You're welcome B," Mike told him.

"Since there's not a lot of people here we're going to sit in the front so you guys behave," Stef began to say where Brandon rolled his eyes playfully I might add "We got it mom you heard them guys behave," he commented leaving Mariana and I to giggle for some reason.

"Alright, alright I'll leave you guys alone and no Jesus you may not try that wine," Lena lectured Jesus leaving him to complain "Awe man," he commented.

Once we were by ourselves that's when Mariana lowered her voice in low tones "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back in low tones.

"I mean with the whole Max, Roman and Tai situation I mean it seemed a bit odd that you haven't told me about it," Marianna replied leaving me to feel a bit guilty.

"I'll tell you when we're by ourselves okay promise," I told her.

Mariana looked at me for a moment where she whispered "Is it because Brandon and Jesus are sitting right behind us?" she asked.

"Something like that … and it's going to spoil the whole surprise." I told her.

"What surprise?" Mariana asked all confuse.

I hide my smile where I added "You'll see when we're in San Francisco that's when we can head to the bathroom or browse around the gift shop or something," I suggested.

"I'd like that; they're not assassins are they?" Mariana asked all worried.

"No they're nothing like that at all trust me; they're just people that Jude and I really care about… like you care about Jesus." I told her giving a small hint.

"You mean like a brother kind of way," Mariana asked.

"Yeah something like that," I told her.

"Oh how old are they?" Mariana asked curiously got the best of her.

"Well… Roman is about 24 years old while Max and Tai are both 21 plus they're twins just like you and Jesus," I told her.

"Who's twins like me and Mariana," a voice asked leaving me to jump; I recognized it as Jesus where I added "No one," I replied quickly just before he was about to protest that's when we got interrupted.

"Welcome to American Airlines this is your pilot speaking Mr. Matt Summers and we'll be taking off to San Francisco momentarily folks," he replied.

**Jesus P.O.V.**

This is driving me insane; it's not fair that Mariana gets to find out the huge secret that Callie is hiding but, it's making me a bit jealous; I mean ever since she and Jude stayed with us… she's gotten close with my sister and Brandon but, not with me. I mean we're sort of close but, not as close as she's with them. I feel like we're sort of friends but, not close ya know.

"Hey B," I asked.

"Yeah," Brandon asked who was flipping a page from a magazine.

"Do you know what Callie is talking about?" I asked in low tones _(a/n: Brandon and Jesus were talking in low tones so the girls won't know they were eavesdropping on their conversation considering they were heading to San Francisco in about 15-30 minutes depending on how fast it would go)_

"No I don't… but, I did overheard her leave a message to Roman and Tai though… I'm guessing they're pretty close friends if she saying she loves them and all." Brandon replied.

"Callie left a message saying she loves them…" I told him with a blank look on my face.

"Yep and before I can ask we got interrupted by mom and we never talked about it again," Brandon answered back; I can tell he was irritated too because clearly he has strong feelings for her but, I always thought Callie felt the same way but, I couldn't really tell.

"Hi would you like anything to drink? We have orange juice, water, sprite, coke, and coffee?" the flight attendant asked.

"Orange juice please," Brandon commented.

"Make that two please," I told her.

"Here you go guys and would you like some snacks to snag you over?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yeah that'd be great," Brandon began to say where he noticed the choices where he added "What do you have for the snacks?" he asked.

"Well we have blueberry, chocolate chip, cranberry, raspberry cookies, muffins, and sandwiches which are ham, turkey, beef, etc." the flight attendant asked.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin with a ham sandwich please." Brandon replied.

"Same here," I told him.

"Here you go boys," the flight attendant replied with a smile.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem, what would you ladies and sir like?" the flight attendant asked Callie, Mariana and Jude who replied "I'll have the same that my brothers have behind me please," Mariana asked.

"Do you have a ham and cheese sandwich?" Jude asked politely.

"I do would you like that sandwich sir," the flight attendant.

"Yes please," Jude commented.

"Can I have the same except with chocolate chip cookie please," Callie replied.

"Of course ma'me here you go," the flight attendant replied,.

"Thanks," Callie replied.

**[20 minutes later- they just arrived to San Francisco Airport]**

"Welcome to American Airlines this is your pilot speaking we're about to land to San Francisco Airport; please make sure you have your belongings with you and thank you for flying American Airlines. We all hope you have a nice morning folks," he replied.

"That was quick," Mariana commented.

"Well considering we're from San Diego it wouldn't take very long thru an airplane thru car it would've took like 5-6 hrs depending on the traffic," Callie answered.

"How do you know?" Jude asked.

"I looked it up thru here," Callie replied showing him the guide on the t.v. that was connected on the seat on the back where he added "Whoa that's so cool," he commented.

Once we finally went to a full stop that's when everyone started getting ready to get their things; it didn't take long till we grabbed ours since there wasn't much people this early unless it was a business trip then they're probably used to the whole thing.

"Come on guys let's go," Lena replied as she got help from both Brandon's parents considering she's carrying twins right now; I know I was shocked too. There's going to be another set of twins which wasn't so bad which they both found out it was a boy and a girl leaving us to be happy for them because our foster mom Lena always wanted kids and she finally got her wish.

"Coming," We all replied after her gathering our carry-on bags and headed outside to grab the rest of our stuff from the checkout counter and heading to our next flight which should be another 2 ½ hrs since it's still early right now.

**Mariana's P.O.V.**

"Hey mama is it okay if Callie and I went to the gift shop over there since we have some time before our next flight and everything?" I asked my mom's.

"Sure sweetie, just keep your cell phone with you both we might even get something to eat before our flight is called," Lena replied.

"Cool come on Callie let's go," I replied dragging Callie by the arm where I added "Come on Judicorn you're coming with us ok," I told him leaving him to shrug and followed us.

"What are we suppose to do when you're going shopping," Jesus complained _(a/n: Mariana's twin brother who's older than her by the way in case you guys didn't get a chance to watch the show)_

"I don't know," I yelled back.

"Hey mom can we go with them," Brandon asked.

"Sure B but, keep you're cell phones-" our foster mom Stef began to say before she was cut off by Jesus "We got it keep our cell phones on case you guys call got it," he yelled from a distance.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom so they can't overhear us," I offered.

"Sure okay," Callie began to say where Jude interrupted us "Where are we going Callie?" he asked.

"Well you can go ahead and head inside to the gift shop kiddo but, go with Jesus and Brandon ok," Callie began to say where he looked confuse where he added "I thought we were going over there anyway?" he asked.

"We were but, I need to talk to Mariana about something real quick why don't you join the guys we won't be long," Callie replied.

"Alright if you say so," Jude commented.

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"So who are they? Roman, Max and Tai I mean?" Mariana asked as we checked to the mirror real quick.

I held my breath where I looked under the stalls hoping no one was there where we were by ourselves where I added "Can you keep a secret Mari?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah I can keep a secret what's up?" Mariana asked.

"Well… " I began to say looking around where I told her in low tones "Roman… Max… and Tai … Jude and I know them personally Mari," I told her that is until she interrupted me "Like more than friends or boyfriend girlfriend kind of way?" she asked.

"Oh no it's not like that … Roman, Max and Tai are our older brothers … Jude and I mean… we got separated after our mom died so we been trying to get a hold of them because of it but, we couldn't because of the fosters system that is until they finally found us thanks to Tai's fiancée it took a lot of convincing since it could be just anyone until I read the email with our secret code and that's how I knew it was them," I explained.

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**Whooooooooo new set of this new chapter. I'm sorry if I keep changing the chapters but, I needed to make sure that it's still good for you guys so hope you enjoy the next 2-3 chapters that I'm going to be working on. Jallie4ver ^_^**


	2. Chapter I: Welcome to Orlando, Florida

**Chapter One: Welcome to Orlando Florida**

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Recap on last chapter: Callie and Jude are having a family vacation for the first time and actually felt as they were part of the family for once. They just arrived to San Francisco so it won't be very long till their next flight comes which they have at least 2 hrs to look around or get something to eat if they have time that is. Will Callie tell Mariana's her secret even though it's part of her surprise for both Jesus and Mariana late birthday present that passed a few weeks ago? Hmm there's only one way to find out?

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Mariana's P.O.V.**

I just blankly stared at Callie since I'm pretty much stunned by the news that I didn't noticed she's been waving her hand in front of me which left me to snap out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry what? I thought Jude was your only brother," I protested feeling a bit hurt that she would keep this secret from me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mari… it's just at the time I thought they weren't … "Callie began to say where I soften a bit where I noticed her tear up a bit where I whispered "alive?" leaving her to nod at this.

"But, how can you tell if it's really them though I mean it could be a killer pretending to be them Cal?" I told her.

"I actually thought that at first but, then Mimi that's Tai's fiancée by the way she send me an old picture of me and Jude when we were little… and the only person who has that was Roman.. since he was the one that kept it in his wallet along with other pictures of my mom when she was alive plus I remembered that Roman, Tai and Max grabbed some pictures before we had to be sent in the foster system… and that was before we got separated for 12 ½ years," Callie explained.

"Wow… that sounds awful," I whispered.

"Yeah well… it took me a long time to save up the money to look for them plus when ever me and Jude were moving to one foster family to another; some of the foster kids would steal the money I saved up to look for our older brothers which was one of the reasons they accused me of…. It's not something I like to talk about…." Callie began to say where she held her breath where I put my hand to comfort her where she added "When I was old enough .. I saved about $400 altogether but, of course my foster dad from before stole that by accusing me that I stole that from him. It really pissed me off when he said that… I tried to keep my cool but, I couldn't because it took me almost two years to save that money and before I knew it… I was send into juvi for defending myself because he stole the money that I worked my ass off even though I was young back then. I needed it for me and Jude to survive. I promised my older brothers I would watch him and that's what I intended to do," she explained.

"I had no idea… " I began to say in a whisper where she shrugged her shoulders in respond where she added "Yeah well… that's how foster systems work," she replied.

"But, what about the passes that Jude was talking about before we left?" I asked.

"Oh Jude was telling me that Max got us free passes for the theme parks that he works at; well he, Roman and Tai anyway. They pulled some strings to give us free access since we're their younger brother and sister plus I asked them if they added three more passes for you guys. It was suppose to be your late birthday present for you and Jesus I was going to surprise you guys when we got there," Callie explained.

"Are you serious your brothers gave me and Jesus free access to the theme parks down here in California or-" I began to say where she shook her head "no" where she continued to talk "It's in Orlando, Florida that's where they live. Which was one of the reasons I needed to talk to Max about because I told him about how Jude and I were living with you guys and he was relived we were alright… we started to catch up just like old times. I just didn't get a chance to tell them we were heading down there for our spring break that's all, I'm sure he wanted to invite Jude and I to stay with them for a bit," she explained.

"So that's why Brandon wanted to ask," I told her leaving her to nod at this.

"Yeah I didn't want to spoil the surprise for you guys plus since it's practically you're present I might as well give you a heads up because of it," Callie answered.

"Awe thanks Cal that was really nice of you," I told her giving her a hug.

"It was no biggie plus I felt a bit bad that Jude and I didn't give you and Jesus a birthday present so surpriseeee," Callie replied using jazz hands leaving me to giggle.

"Well I love my present so that's the big secret huh? I can see why it's such a huge secret but, does mom's know or not yet?" I asked.

"No not yet, I asked Max to add six passes for everyone; you, Jesus, Brandon along with Stef, Lena, and Mike in case they wanted to come along," Callie added.

"Awe that was nice of you Callie I'll personally going to thank your older brothers for this, thank you it's the best late birthday present I ever got," I told her giving her a hug where she hugged back where she added "It was no problem but, promise me that you won't' tell the guys I want them to be surprised ok," she replied.

"Not a problem the surprise secret is safe with me Cal, oh this is so exciting we're going to every theme park in Orlando, Florida and we don't have to pay sweet!" I exclaimed clapping my hands exciting leaving her to laugh.

"We better head back before Stef, Lena, and Mike notice," Callie suggested.

"Ohhh totally forgot about that, let's go," I told her grabbing her hand as we sneaked out from the bathroom where we noticed that our mom's and Mike were chatting away so they didn't noticed we headed back to the gift shop.

**[20 minutes later-Stef, Lena and Mike were checking them in for their 2nd flight while Callie, Mariana and Jude went to look around the gift shop even though Brandon and Jesus were looking for the girls which they couldn't find them until they reached the jewelry department where the girls casually acted they were there for awhile talking about girl stuff that the guys don't know about]**

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"Did you find anything?" Mariana asked.

"Nope you?" I asked.

"Nah let's try a different aisle or something," Mariana suggested.

"Good idea, maybe we can find something thru the jewelry department or something," I replied.

"Where's Jude?" I asked looking for my little brother.

"Right here," a voice replied leaving me to jump where I turned around to face my little brother where I added "I was just about to look for you but, you beat us to it where were you?" I asked.

"Around did you find anything that Roman, Tai or Max would like yet?" Jude asked.

"No not yet how about you?" I asked.

"I found some but, I wasn't sure they'd like it … or even still enjoy this stuff," Jude commented showing me some video games, car models stuff like that.

"Hmm I'm not sure if they outgrown the car models kiddo but, I'm sure they'd love whatever you give them though, they're not picky when it comes with gifts," I replied leaving him to nod at this so he put it inside our cart.

"This outfit would really look cute on you Callie bear?" Mariana complimented which was a purple off the shoulder mid thigh dress which looked really dressy.

"I don't know… I mean where would I wear this for?" I asked looking at the outfit where she hide her smile where she added "When we go to a club?" she asked.

"A club you mean like a pre-teen club 18+ and over or 21+ since we're not even close to that age yet," I argued back.

"Well you need some dresses for our girls night out or something besides it's fun to go shopping with a shopping buddy don't you think?" Mariana asked casually.

"True I suppose if I have too I'll buy it plus it's cheap so why not," I added to the cart leaving her to clap exciting while I chuckled at her.

"Cool, maybe we can find something for Max, Roman and Tai here since they gave us passes on the theme parks," I commented.

"You never answered my question Cal? Why did Max give us passes for the theme parks," Jude asked.

"Don't you remember we wanted to give Jesus and Marianna a late birthday present so I asked Max if he knew what we can give them and he pulled some strings thru his job and gave us passes on every theme park in Orlando, Florida," I told him.

"Oh yeah wow that's so cool, does Marianna, Brandon or Jesus know?" Jude whispered.

"Just Marianna but, don't tell Brandon or Jesus we don't want to spoil the surprise okay kiddo," I told him.

"Okay I won't," Jude commented.

"There you guys are" "We have been looking for you guys everywhere where you guys go?," a voice began to say where we turned to see it was Brandon and Jesus where Jesus interrupted my train of thought "Did you guys get anything?" he asked.

"We were about too did mom's and Mike checking in for our 2nd flight?" Mariana asked.

"It's still early but, they should be though from what I can tell my dad grabbed some carts like two of them anyway which fit most of the luggage that we grabbed without you're help thanks for that by the way," Jesus complained leaving Mariana rolled her eyes on that

"Well sorry we were browsing around if we known you were grabbing our stuff we would've helped you guys either way," Mariana argued back.

"Plus… we're just about to pay for these," I told him showing our stuff inside our cart where they noticed there were some dresses inside where they both raised their eyebrows at us where I felt a bit uneasy from their stares where I added "What?" I asked.

"Are all of those Mariana's or yours?" Jesus asked noticing the size of the dress.

"Both," Mariana answered.

"What about these?" Brandon asked noticing some car models and video games.

Mariana, Jude and I looked at one another where Jude decided to intervene between our conversation "Oh those are mine I collect car models and I wanted a new video game plus they were just carrying them for me since it got heavy thanks for that Cal," he added.

"No problem kiddo," I told him.

"Well go on check them out so we can eat already," Brandon commented.

"Actually… we kinda need you kids to come with me since they needed to check if you're here or not "another voice where they turned around to see it was Mike who seemed out of breath where Marianna added "But, we didn't pay for these yet," she asked.

"Well are you going to pay for them?" Mike asked.

"Yeah we're about to be next… we wanted to get grandma and grandpa some presents," Marianna replied.

"Well that's nice of you sweetie and I'm sure they'd appreciate it," Mike began to say where he added "Why don't you girls check out and we'll meet you guys outside so we can check you guys in and everything," he offered.

"Okay this won't take long," Marianna commented as we both check out after each other which wasn't much. We both paid $25.00 each which wasn't so bad so once we put them in our bags we went back to where Stef and Lena were.

"There you guys are, here they are," Stef began to say where the lady check their passports and I.D's including Jude's which didn't take long where she added "So you got everything?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Foster I hope you and your family enjoy your flight ma'me," the lady replied.

"Thank you and you too," Lena replied.

"So now what do we do?" Jesus asked.

"Well we have at least one hour and a half left we can get some McDonalds since the airplane food didn't do much? Are you guys still hungry," Lena asked the kids.

"Starving actually," Jesus and I both replied leaving them to look at each other where Stef raised her eyebrows at them where she interrupted them "O..kay… I guess we're getting something to eat for once since it's barley 7:10 right now so we got a few minutes to eat before we head out," she explained.

They all nodded grabbing their stuff and headed to McDonalds.

"What time do we get inside mama?" Mariana asked.

"Well our next flight to Orlando, Florida is in 8:45 so I would say at least 20 minutes before then," Lena replied.

"Oh," Mariana commented.

"So what do you guys wanna get?" Mike asked everyone as they stepped inside the elevator considering the escalator was busted so it doesn't work.

"Hmm… I want to get the supreme deluxe," Jesus and I both said where Brandon added "I'll have the same," he replied.

"Okay so three supreme deluxe, what about you Marianna? And Jude? What do you both want?" Mike asked.

"I'll have the same," Jude commented.

"Me too," Marianna commented.

"Okay so five supreme deluxe's what about you Stef, Lena?" Mike asked.

"Hmm I'll have the super supreme deluxe with six hash browns," Lena asked.

"Why so many?" Mike asked.

"The last five are for the kids," Lena commented.

"What about you Stef?" Mike asked his ex wife.

"I'll have the same," Stef replied.

"Alright so 5 supreme deluxe and 3 supreme deluxe with six hash browns and two coffee's right?" Mike told the lady repeating everyone's order.

"Black or regular sir?" the lady replied.

"Two regular, oh and six orange juice please on that order please," Mike answered.

"Alright so 5 supreme deluxe, 3 supreme deluxe with six hash browns, 2 regular coffee's and six orange juice anything else sir?" the lady replied.

"Anything else?" Mike asked us.

"Can Callie and I have ice coffee please," Marianna commented.

"Two ice coffee too." Mike answered.

"What kind would you like?" the lady asked.

"French Vanilla Mocha ice coffee please," I answered.

"Alright anything else?" the lady replied.

"That's it," Mike replied looking at everyone who nodded at this where they lady added "That would be $34.54 altogether please," she answered.

"Here you go," Mike replied paid $40.00 which for change she gave $6.45 which wasn't so bad where I offered "I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick," I told Stef and Lena.

"Okay sweetie we'll be over there by the window," Lena told me.

"Kay," I told her.

"Wait I'll go with you," Marianna commented.

"Sure okay," I told her.

"Anyone else who wants to go to the rest room?" Stef asked the boys.

Jesus and Brandon looked at each other where Jesus added "Yeah I kinda need to go too," he commented.

"Well go on, you too B?" Stef told him.

**[20 minutes later]**

Once we were done with breakfast that's when we were called in which was perfect since we were already done showing the lady our tickets, passports, I.D's etc walking thru the security gate to check in our stuff which wasn't much; that's when we finally went to get ourselves settled in until our flight was called.

We waited by the our seats since it won't be long till our next flight to Orlando, Florida. I was just browsing thru my IPod that Stef and Lena bought me which they didn't have too apparently it was an early birthday present which I thanked them gratefully. That is until I felt my cell phone rang which I looked down, turns out to be my big brother Max which I happily smiled so I went to answer it.

"Hey Max," I greeted my big brother.

"Hey cookie, did Jude told you the message I gave him?" Max asked.

"He did and thanks so much it really helped with the whole thing," I told him.

"It's not a problem cookie' you know I'd do anything for you guys plus we have a lot to catch up on since it's been a long time since we last saw each other you were just what 7 years old at the time or-" Max began to say where I held my breath trying to block how we got separated from each other here I added "I was actually 5 years old actually not that I was counting or anything," I told him.

"Totally understandable cookie… like I said it's been a long time how are you though Jude told me that you were in Juvi what's that about?" Max asked.

"It's-it's complicated Maxy … I don't want to talk about.." I whispered.

"Did-did something happen that I should know about cookie?" Max replied.

"Yeah a lot actually but, I rather not say it in the open at least not till we see each other I mean," I told him.

"Right of course.. so how are your foster family treating you Jude said that you guys are living with Stef and Lena who recently got married right?" Max asked.

"Yeah they did Stef and Lena are pretty cool… so Lena is expecting their first child so it's pretty cool… I mean they have kids on their own… there's uh Brandon who's Stef's biologically son with Mike her ex husband and their good friends as far as I can tell then there's uh Jesus and Marianna their both twins just like you and Tai plus I'm pretty close with Marianna though; she's like a sister I never had," I explained.

"I'm glad to hear that cookie listen I know this was out of blue since we last talked but, what are you and Jude doing this spring break? We-as in Roman, Tai and I wanted to see you guys it's been a long time since we last saw each other plus Tai wants you guys at his wedding since you're our only family left that we have," he explained.

"That's great Max, I'll be sure Jude and I make it… we wouldn't miss it for the world especially since now that we finally found you guys thanks to Mimi tell her thank you for me and I can't wait to meet her." I told her.

"I will, she's been wanting to meet you and Jude for a long time since we wouldn't stop worrying about you guys moving to one foster family to another. It was hard to keep track but, we finally managed to find you guys so we're blessed and thankful for Mimi's help," Max replied.

"Me too, Jude and I are very grateful for that, so how are you guys?" I asked.

"We're good how about you and Jude?" Max asked.

"We're both good, we miss you guys so much, I can't wait till we see each other again" I told him.

"We miss you guys too Callie bear so uh what do you think? You think Stef and Lena would let you guys go across the country to attend your older brother's wedding?" Max asked.

"Well I don't think you guys would have a problem for me and Jude attending Tai's wedding because uh we're actually heading there right now, since Jude and I are currently in our spring break," I told him casually.

"But the wedding isn't till the summer in August though unless they changed the date then be all means come on over cookie," Max replied.

"Well we're currently on our spring break no school," I told him.

"Are you serious? I was just about to ask you how are you and Jude going to come down here but, considering you're heading down here anyway that's perfect with your foster family no less; you do know that's where Roman, Tai and I are currently living right?" he asked.

"Yes I do Jude mentioned to me at least 20x this past few days," I told him leaving him to chuckle where Max interrupted me "Oh really? I bet he's excited to see us huh? He was just a toddler when we last saw you guys huh?... did you mention that you and Jude have older brothers to your foster parents?" he asked.

I took a deep sigh where I ran my fingers thru my brown hair then added "No not yet... but, I did told Marianna about you guys she promised not to say anything since I want to be the one to tell them about you guys since the subject never came up," I told him as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh yeah and what did Marianna say about it?" Max asked.

"She was shocked I think I couldn't really tell she looked stunned when I told her about the surprise that I gave her and Jesus a late birthday present and it was part of the surprise that I mentioned so her lips are sealed," I told him.

"Or maybe you just didn't tell them that they you and Judicorn have older brothers to begin with?" Max argued back.

"No it's not that at all Maxy, it's not like I'm ashamed of you guys at all you know Jude and I love you guys so much plus the fact that you're our only family that we have left… we're just barely got lucky that Lena and Stef found me and Jude when they did… or else we'd probably be in a different foster care separately … I didn't want make things more difficult than it already does… I mean Stef and Lena are great Max I promise…plus I didn't get a chance to tell them about you guys… I mean a lot has changed over 12 ½ years Max you gotta believe me it has nothing to do with you guys at all.." I explained.

"I know cookie… Roman, Tai and I been trying to get a hold of you but, with us moving to one foster family to another… we knew we were far away from you guys… and I don't blame you for not mentioning us since it has been that long… It tends to open up some old wounds after what happen with mom… I even still have nightmares on how she died… it's not something neither of us talk about .. that is until we met Mimi which she's a huge help finding you guys that's Tai's fiancée by the way they're expecting their first child; turns out to be twins can you believe that. We're going to be uncles while you're going to be their only aunt from Tai's side of the family," he explained.

"Really that's so great. Tell him congratulations for me will you. I even left a message to Tai and Roman this morning did they get it?" I asked.

"They did, they were about to call you but, I told them that I was about to call you anyway but, they'll call you when they're in their lunch break though. Loads of stuff to do today when it comes with theme parks." Max replied.

"Yeah I get it I mean I'm currently working too it's not much but, it's getting there," I told him.

"Oh yeah that's great Callie bear what kind of job did you get and how long are you staying for your spring break in Florida anyway?" Max asked.

"About 2 ½ weeks usually it's just a week but, we got an extra week of vacation or something," I told him as I shrugged my shoulders not knowing why but, I felt a bit excited and giddy since I get to see my three older brothers since we got separated from them since they were much older I made sure that I'd protect Jude with my life since we were by ourselves; they'd promise they'd find us which took a long time to find us since we kept going to another foster home to another until now.

"That's pretty cool. Well I better get back to work I just wanted to check in with Callie bear but, tell you what when you come down here hit me up and let me know okay so that way we'll hang out like we used too and we got a lot to talk about huh," Max offered.

"I'd like that bye Maxy, tell Ro and Tai I tell them hey oh and give them a hug for me with a kiss too from me and Jude okay." I told him.

"I will talk to you later cookie,"Max replied.

"Bye Maxy I love you," I told him.

"I love you too baby girl bye see you soon okay," Max told me.

"Okay bye," I told him as soon as we hung up I sat next to my brother Jude who stared at me curiously including Marianna where she whispered "Were you talking to one of your older brothers?" she said in low tones.

"Yeah I was talk to Max, he's really excited to see Jude and I as much as we are," I told her where she smiled and added "I can't wait to meet them?" she replied.

"Me too Mariana they're going to love you guys I can just tell," I told her.

"What about Brandon and Jesus are they going to get along with them?" Mariana asked in whisper tones where I added "I don't know.. it's hard to tell I mean they are boys, so they might be a bit overprotective with me since I'm their only sister," I explained leaving her to nod.

"Were you talking to Max Cal?" Jude whispered as he was sitting on my lap not that I mind or anything where I added "Yeah I was, the wedding isn't till August so it's pretty much a summer wedding for Tai and Mimi isn't that exciting?" I told him leaving him to smile.

"I know Max told me from our conversation the other day, I'm pretty excited to see them too. I even bought them some gifts for them you think they would love it Cal?" he asked a bit nervous.

"I'm sure they'll love whatever gift you give them baby, in fact Tai is expecting their first child isn't that great we're going to be their aunty and uncle." I told him.

"That's so cool, I always wanted to be an uncle?" Jude commented.

"Who's going to be an uncle," a voice replied which left me to jump and a bit startled from his voice which I recognized as Jesus who stared at me weirdly.

"Oh umm well he's my-I mean our-" I began to say where he smiled a smirk at me where Jude noticed how I'm a bit nervous where he decided to help "It's our older brother," he explained casually. Brandon and Jesus just blankly stared at us where Jesus was about to say something but, we got interrupted by Stef, Lena and Mike.

"Come on guys that's our flight it's time to go; do you guys get everything, passports and you're I.D's ready?" she asked.

"Yeah we got everything," Brandon commented staring at me where I looked ahead keeping Jude close to me since I don't want to him to lost thru the crowd where I added "Jude stay close to me okay baby," I told him.

"Okay," Jude replied as he held onto me by the waist where I showed both mine and Jude's passport and I.D. to the lady where she nodded and let us inside then Marianna, Jesus, Brandon were after us then Stef, Lena and Mike behind all of us since we had to keep each other close to one another.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your flight Ms. Jacobs," the lady told me.

"Thanks we will," I told her.

That's when Stef, Lena and Mike did a recount check that we have everyone in the group.

"Okay guys we're in first class so you guys are going to sit together… in the left side again except this time you guys are sitting together in one aisle. Jesus, Callie and Jude while Mariana and Brandon are sitting across from them," Lena began to say leaving us to nod where I felt a panic as I just realized that Jesus is sitting with me and Jude where Mariana pouted "But I wanted to sit next to Callie and Jude mama?" she complained.

"You'll be sitting next to them just across from them though sweetie unless you and Jesus switch then sure why not," Mike commented.

"Can I sit next to Callie and Jude Jesus pleaseeeee," Mariana asked her twin brother with her puppy dog look which we both knew you can't resist those where Jesus made a long sigh knowing he couldn't say no to his sister "Alright fine, fine, I wanted to sit next to B anyway go ahead," he replied leaving her to squeal hugging her twin brother.

"Awesome," Mariana clapped her hands excitedly once we sat down Jude sat by the window while Mariana was on the middle between us where I sat next to her on her right side while my brother was on her left which wasn't so bad. Once we were by ourselves that's when Mariana lowered her voice in low tones "So what does your older brothers do anyway?" she asked.

"Well Roman he's the engineer so he's in charge of the engine inside the machines in the theme park, Max he's in the entertaining group while Tai he's the cater cook for the food area with Mimi who's the baker which it's pretty cool," Jude answered in low tones where he added "Wait you told Mariana about-" where I nodded at this leaving him to widen his eyes in shock where I added "Don't worry she can keep a secret don't forget this is part of their surprise remember," I told him leaving him to nod at this.

"This is so exciting I can't wait to meet them and this is going to be so much fun," Mariana commented.

"You have no idea," I told her.

"So are you going to answer our question," Brandon asked who left me to jump again where they were sitting next to us since we're sitting in the back while Lena, Stef and Mike were in the middle aisle which wasn't so bad.

"What was the question?"I asked knowing what he's going to ask which left me a bit uncomfortable.

"I was going to ask you about the older brothers bit," Brandon asked casually.

"Oh… well … Roman he's the oldest.. then Tai and Max who are twins just like you and Marianna…we uh got separated after our mom died…" I began to say where I could've sworn I saw Jesus soften his eyes a bit where I shifted a bit trying to get myself comfortable where Jesus asked "How long were you guys separated for?" he asked in low tones.

"Almost 12 ½ years…" Jude began to say where I interrupted him "We been trying to look for them whenever we got into a new foster family but, they wouldn't let us plus it wasn't allowed because we were pretty young then… that is until I went to Juvi… when Tai's fiancée Mimi found us afterwards," I explained as I stared in a distance; you can tell my tone was a bit distant.

"But, I thought Jude was your only brother though you even said so," Brandon asked.

"You assumed," I told him with a shrug leaving him to blankly stare at me where I shifted more uncomfortable then necessary where Jesus added "So where do they live now?" he asked.

"They uh live in Florida.. which is what I told him; we were heading down there for our spring break vacation… I'm hoping that Jude and I will be able to see them while we're staying there with Stef and Lena's permission of course oh and Mike too…" I told him after I mumbled something under my breath.

"I'm sure they'd want to meet them Callie," Brandon commented.

"Yeah probably," I told him.

Just before any of us were about to say something that's when we heard an announcement thru our pilot where he added "Welcome to South West Airlines I'm your pilot Mr. Jones and we're about to take off momentarily," he replied.

"This is it guys…we're about to take off," Mariana replied.

"It won't be long till we see them Callie," Jude replied leaving me to smile at my little brother.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So how long do you think we'll get there Cal?" Jude asked his older sister.

"Not long I would say at least 2 ½ hrs depending on how fast this would lead," Callie replied where she started to feel a woozy thru the plane ride that she decided to go to the bathroom taking off her seat belt; that was until Mariana noticed this and asked where she was going?

"Callie where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going to the bathroom real quick," Callie replied.

"Oh well let me go with you I need to go too will you be okay by yourself Judicorn?" Mariana asked Jude; Callie's little brother leaving him to nod at this.

"You stay here kiddo and don't go anywhere ok," Callie told him even though he's not young anymore she can't help herself to be a bit protective with him.

"I won't," Jude commented.

"Come on Cal we should freshen up a bit before we reached our destination hmm?" Mariana suggested.

"Sure ok," Callie answered back.

"Where are you guys going?" Jesus asked the girls leaving them to stop.

Mariana and Callie both looked each other then back at the boys then looked at each other again which left Brandon a bit irritated and added "Well?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Mariana mumbled.

"Didn't you guys went already," Brandon argued.

"Well now we gotta go again," Marianna argued back.

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"Wait I need to go too," Jesus began to say which left me startled; I really need to work on that. I don't know why I keep doing that but, Brandon seemed to notice; _damn note to self: try not to freak out so much_ where he added "Well alright go ahead," he commented.

"Don't worry I will," Jesus commented.

"What was that about?" Marianna asked leaving me to shrug my shoulders for a response.

Once we reached to the bathrooms I got inside I held my breath to calm my heart; that's when I looked at the mirror. I looked the same except I opened my puma messenger bag to get my make up bag out; luckily Marianna and I went shopping before we packed last night. I even decided to change my clothes for a bit because I wanted to look nice when I see my older brothers. I looked thru my bag finding a decent outfit.

I grabbed another tang top which was pink with a butterfly on the side and decided to wear a skirt; I even made sure I used lotion on my legs so it would look a bit smooth. When I noticed the new outfit I put on I noticed it showed my chest a bit bigger than necessary knowing a lot of guys are going to make pig comments on my outfit or something which the difference on my skirt though it had a tail on the back which made it cuter for me to wear. I looked at the mirror, reapplying my make up again to make it a bit darker, not to dark just about right, a bit mascara with some color on my lip gloss after I applied clear then looked at my lip stick collection either mocha brown, ruby red, or hot pink. I decided to do mocha brown with a bit of hot pink in the mix. It looked nice. I don't know why but, I wanted to look cute today so here I am giving myself a bit of a makeover. Once that was settled I nodded to myself with a mental note inside my thoughts _"Perfect,"_ and put my stuff away inside my puma messenger bag.

That's when I got out of the bathroom where I noticed Jesus got out too; we just stared at each other for a long moment.

**Jesus P.O.V.**

I just got out of the bathroom where Callie just got outside too with a brand new outfit; she had a tang top on with a skirt which I didn't even noticed until now; I even noticed that it revealed her chest just a bit which she shifted uncomfortable she even applied make up on that I couldn't stop staring at her that I wasn't even aware she was calling my name for about 10 seconds that is until she had to thumb me on the forehead.

"Jesus…hey Jesus…" Callie began to say where she flicked her thumb on my forehead leaving me to snap out of my thoughts where she added "Are you okay….? And uh eyes up here Jesus?" she asked lifting my chin to look at her.

"Huh what?" I began to say as I noticed her lips were glossy that made me want to kiss her right there but, I quickly shook that thought off where I added "Oh yeah I'm fine … and uh sorry about that just thinking about something," I told her ignoring this feeling inside my stomach.

"Uh sure you were… why don't you go first," Callie offered for me to go first.

"Oh no, no, no, no, you go first Cal I insist," I offered back being a gentleman leaving her to raise her eyebrow at me where she added "No that's okay you can go first Jesus I don't mind," she replied.

"Nah Cal you go first," I told her giving her to the go ahead where she added "Nah uh you go first," she replied telling me to go first.

"No you," I argued back where she argued back "Seriously Jesus I don't mind at all so you can go ahead first," she replied.

"Ladies first Callie, I'm trying to be a gentleman here you're kinda making me look bad," I told her where she argued back "Uh no that's okay you go first Jesus I insist,' she replied.

"Callie just go ahead I insist" I argued back where she argued back "No I insist," she replied that we didn't even noticed we were facing one another till my sister came out of nowhere rolling her eyes shaking her head at us that we didn't even noticed that she grabbed both our arms heading to our seats that was until Brandon and Jude both jumped and looked surprised on Callie's outfit just like I was mostly Brandon though but, I wasn't going to say anything… yet… where Jude asked his sister if she changed her clothes noticing the outfit which she did thought it would be nice to wear a skirt for a change she says.

"Oh well it looks nice on you though," Jude complimented.

"Thanks kiddo, it's much easier though since now I can finally breathe," Callie told him.

Before either of us can answer that's when we got interrupted by our captain "Good morning passengers this is your captain speaking we're about to arrive in Miami, Florida, bright as a sunny day where we should be arriving in about 10 minutes and thank you for flying South West airlines with us. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask the flight attendants for assistant's thank you," he explained.

**Mike's P.O.V.**

"Hey Stef we're here," I whispered to my ex wife who mumbled something where I chuckled where I looked at Lena her wife where I added "Lena we're here," I told her.

"Hmm what … " Lena mumbled where she blinked her eyes then looked thru the window where she added "Oh that was quick felt like 2 hrs or something," she commented.

"Actually it was about 2 ½ hrs but, who's counting," I told her.

"Right… Stef. It's time to wake up we're here," Lena commented leaving Stef to stretch blinking her eyes where she added "We're here… oh that's great.. now I can actually sleep on a comfy bed," she commented.

"I'm sure mom and dad have extra rooms for us and the kids don't you think," Lena offered.

"True," I told her where I turned around to see Brandon (_a/n: Stef and Mike's son) with Jesus, Marianna, Callie and Jude who was chatting about something)_ where I added "I'll get our stuff," I offered.

"This is so awesome we're finally here," Jesus comment where Stef mumbled something under her breath where he added "Uh oh… it looks like it's a bit drizzling guys," he replied leaving everyone to grumble forgetting their umbrella.

"How did you know that we needed" Lena began to say where I interrupted her "I watch the news," I told her leaving her to nod at this which was grateful that I brought extra's so it wasn't so bad.

"This is really cool, despite it's raining outside it still looks beautiful," Marianna commented.

"Yeah it is and once we check in my parent's vacation house we'll be able to look around once the rain stops where I'm going to show you my home town sometime this week if you guys are up for that," Lena suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice I always wanted to see where you grew up mama?" Mariana asked leaving her to smile where she added "Well not much has changed I can tell you that much," she told her as we were heading to grab our backs from the check out center which didn't take very long since Jesus and Brandon help which wasn't so bad.

**Stef's P.O.V.**

Brandon and Jesus were helping my ex husband Mike to grab the rest of our stuff that Callie decided to help as well which left me to smile at Callie's independent. I can see why she's very protective with Jude but, I couldn't help that they're hiding something especially since I noticed the new outfit she was wearing that my two sons Brandon and Jesus kept staring at her behind where Mike would slap the side of the head to pay attention to grab our luggage.

"B pay attention," Mike began to say where Callie tip toed where she yelled "I got it," where she went thru the crowd saying "Excuse me sir," trying to grab hers and Marian's luggage's from the check out point where a random stranger about B and Callie's age I couldn't tell but, I made sure I wasn't far from the kids in case someone tries to hurt anyone where he added "Which one is yours?" he asked.

"The purple and baby blue with the polka dot tie on both of them" Callie answered leaving him to nod where he grabbed it from the top and passed it to Callie where he added "Here you go sweet heart," tipping his cow boy hat.

"Thanks but, you didn't have to do that," Callie told him.

"I don't mind plus a sweet young girl like you should have a strong guy to help out, like those two over there," the random stranger pointed at Jesus and Brandon where she nodded as she put hers and Mariana's luggage against the cart next to Jesus stuff.

"Who was that?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know," Callie answered.

"I don't like him," Jesus answered.

"He hardly did anything to you though, he was only just trying to help," Callie argued back.

"Yeah but, he wouldn't stop looking at you especially with the outfit you have on," Jesus commented leaving Callie to be quiet where he added "Come on just stay between me and B okay so we can keep a close eye on you huh?" he offered leaving her to nod.

That's when I decided to help since I was a bit suspicious on the cow boy kid where I glared at him which left him to move away from us where I smiled at this where Mike my ex husband noticed this.

"What got you all smiley all of a sudden?" Mike asked all confuse as he went to grab his stuff; the only ones that was left was mine and Lena's luggages.

"No reason, just so glad we can have some vacation off that's all," I told him with a small lie where he nodded at this where he added "I know what you mean, it's been a long time since we all did this huh Stef," he replied.

"Long time," I told him

"Did you get everyone's luggage?" I asked recounting our luggage.

"Umm I think we're missing Lena's though aren't we?" Mike asked.

"Nah we got hers dad?" Brandon answered.

**~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

**Well what do you think of the chapter. Right now I'm about to head to bed since it's a bit late in my area but, there will be more to come and trust me there will be a lot of Jesus and Callie moments. Don't forget to read and review.**


	3. Chapter II: Let's Look Around

**Chapter Two: Let's Look Around**

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Recap on last chapter: The Fosters just arrived to Orlando, Florida excited for their trip but, when they arrived it was drizzling which left Callie wished she didn't change her jeans instead of a skirt which was too late now since they're meeting up with Lena's parents in the other side of the airport for their arrival leaving Jesus and Brandon to stare at Callie's outfit more than necessary of course Stef, Lena and Mike didn't' noticed this but, Mariana did she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Stef's P.O.V.**

"Umm I think we're missing Lena's stuff aren't we?" Mike asked recounting the luggage _(a/n: Brandon's, Callie's, Jesus, Mariana's, Jude's, Lena's, Stef's and Mike altogether 24 luggage's altogether)_

"I don't think so we have Lena's; it's right next to mine and yours Mike," I told him leaving him to nod.

"Then who are we missing then?" Jesus asked leaving Callie to check as well where she interrupted him "I think we got everyone's I mean Jude's stuff is next to mine and Mariana's then there's Brandon's….along with yours in the next cart then Stef, Lena's and Mike's in the 3rd cart," she explained.

"Well alright then let's go, Dana and Stewart are probably waiting for us at the other side" Mike offered.

"Probably I'll go get the kids," I suggested.

"No need we're right here," Lena replied with Mariana and Jude next to them carrying their stuff where I nodded at this where everyone put their carry on bag's on top while Callie and Jesus carried their across their shoulder.

"Well come on your folks are probably anxious to get us," Mike offered leaving Lena to nod at this.

"Right come on guys let's go," Lena began to say as I was next to her while Mike on the other side of Brandon where Jesus and Callie in the front pushing the cart where Mariana and Jude chatted away about something as my wife mumbled "Here we go…" holding her breath knowing she's going to be lectured by her mom but, I love Dana she's very sweet.

"You okay love," I whispered.

"Oh you know hormones here and there, I don't know how you do Stef even though I'm carrying more than one baby," Lena whispered back.

"It takes practice but, at least now you get to experience it love," I told her leaving her to smile.

Once we turned a circle there was amount of people outside waiting for the arrivals that's when we saw Dana and Stewart my in-law's which we didn't greet them until we actually exit the building.

"Stef, Lena, Mike over here," Stewart yelled in a distance leaving Dana scolded him not to yell so loud where Lena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hi grandpa, hey grandma," Brandon, Jesus and Mariana both greeted their grandparents while Callie and Jude kept quiet where Stewart noticed the two where he added "Hey munchkins come give your grandpa a hug," as he opened his arms for the two addition in our family leaving them to hug him back. Lena and I both replied "Awe," where we gave them a family hug.

"Hey Mike nice to see you," Stewart replied shaking Mike's hand.

"Nice to see you too Stewart, and you look gorgeous as ever Dana," Mike replied giving Dana a smile where she added "Oh you're such a such a sweetheart aren't you? So how was your flight?" she asked making conversation.

"Long," Lena commented.

"We had to wake up really early to catch the first one but, we managed didn't we guys," I asked the kids leaving them mumbled "Yea" "Sure" "Yep," from the kids where I just shake my heads. I'm guessing they're still cranky from the flight.

"How are you feeling honey," Stewart asked Lena.

"I'm fine daddy, did you guys wait long?" Lena asked.

"We didn't wait long we just barely got here actually," Dana told her leaving Lena to nod at this.

"So how are you liking Florida so far kids?" Stewart asked the kids.

"It was raining when we got here grandpa," Brandon replied.

"Really? Hmm that's odd because when we got here the sun's practically out," Stewart replied.

"Really sweet," Jesus commented leaving us to stare at him weirdly where Mariana interrupted him "Oh grandma Callie and I bought you something but, we're going to give it to you guys later okay," she told him with a smile.

"Awe there's no need to get us anything sweetheart," Dana commented.

"I don't mind besides it was on sale so I had to get it for you guys for letting us stay at your house grandma," Mariana told her leaving her to smile giving Dana to hug Mariana where she added "Well aren't you a sweetheart," she told her.

"So anything new that happened?" Lena asked.

"Not in the ordinary same old same old," Stewart replied.

"Oh well that's interesting, I mean besides the fact it's always sunny down here," Lena commented.

"Well you know in some days it's windy depending on the weather really," Dana replied.

"Right, right," Lena replied.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

The Fosters (Stef, Lena, Mike with the kids Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude) were heading to the parking lot with Stewart and Dana (Lena's parents) heading to their house to settle down. They had four extra rooms. Brandon, Jesus and Jude are going to share in one room, then Callie and Mariana next to them with a share bathroom, Mike in one room while Stef and Lena in the last one _(a/n: Stewart and Dana extended their house before their daughter with her family came over to stay with them for their spring break vacation for 2 ½ weeks_) they're going to be up for a huge surprise.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Mariana's P.O.V.**

"Wow this is your house grandpa," I commented looking at their house in awe; it was a two story house with a balcony on both sides of the house where I can see the beach behind them. It was a beach house. It was practically perfect for our spring break.

"Yep what do you think of the house sweetheart?" Grandma Dana asked.

"I love it," I told her.

"What about you Callie, Jude?" Grandpa Stewart asked them considering he's the driver; grandpa and grandma bought a new car which was an Acura, color was navy blue. It was cute.

"This place is amazing, thank you for letting us stay here…" Callie replied.

"Of course sweetheart, you're practically family you and Jude," Dana replied leaving Callie to nod at this just then Callie's cell phone starting to ring which she answered.

"Hello?" Callie answered then waited a moment where she added "Oh hey Roman, I was just about to call you actually because-" then noticed that Jesus, Brandon and I stared at her well mostly me where she added "Yeah Jude and I just got here actually why… did Max tell you already or- oh no that's okay we can hang out whenever. Jude and I are here for 2 ½ weeks yeah it's totally fine. Okay love you too bye," she replied where my foster mom Stef spoke up.

"Who was that love?" Stef asked Callie.

"Oh that was just umm a good friend of mine… " Callie replied as she started to shift a bit uncomfortable where I assured her it's going to be okay where she gave a small smile.

"Are you sure? .. I mean how did you meet this Roman fellow? I thought you were dating Wyatt?" my foster mom Lena asked.

"Well actually umm Wyatt and I aren't together anymore… we uh kind of broke up…" Callie replied mumbling something under her breath.

"Really why he was such a nice boy," Stef asked all worried.

"We're better off as friends which is what I needed right now so-" Callie began to say where her cell phone started to ring again "Sorry I kinda have to take this," she half smiled at Stef and Lena leaving them to nod at this.

"Hello?" Callie answered then waited another moment or two where she added "Oh hey Tai, yeah Roman just told me awhile ago… uh huh… yeah Jude's right here you want to talk to him, sure hold on a second," passing her cell phone to her little brother Jude.

"Okay once you guys get settled in we're going to get eat out so we can take you guys on a tour okay," Grandpa Stewart suggested leaving us to nod.

"Sounds like a plan dad," my foster mom Lena replied.

"We'll leave around 3:30ish if that's okay with you all," grandma Dana offered where my foster mom Stef interrupted her "Yeah that sounds great actually what do you kids think?" as she asked us.

"That's fine with us actually," I began to say where I signaled Callie if she heard where she gave a thumbs up leaving me to nod "Callie is fine with that too," I notified both our foster's mom as they nodded at this before she passed her cell phone to Jude talking to her brothers.

**Jude's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey kiddo I just heard that you and Callie are in town?" Tai asked.

"Yeah we just got here actually we're staying at our foster's mom parents house by the beach," I told him.

"Oh yeah do you know the address to the place so we can meet up later on this week?" Tai asked.

"Uhh not yet but, I'll give you the address when I ask my foster mom Lena though, is that okay?" I asked my older brother.

"Of course kiddo take your time you and Callie are probably tired out huh? I heard you guys woke up really early to catch two of your flights?" Tai asked.

"Yeah we did, Callie's very grouchy in the mornings," I playfully told him leaving Callie to feel offended "Jude," she playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"Well it's true," I began to say where Tai chuckled on this where he added "So what have you been up too? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you and Callie yet since I've been swapped here, oh and Mimi says "hi" by the way," he answered.

"Tell her I said "hey" back, when do you think we'll meet up Tai we're staying here for 2 ½ weeks … so we might be a bit busy during that time ya know but, I'm hoping we'll see each other while we're here though," I told him.

"Yeah of course I get that but, hopefully we can see each other at least tomorrow or Friday because that's our day off but, I'ma ask Roman and Max though we have different schedules and everything," Tai explained.

"I figured as much so how's everyone I mean I heard you and Mimi are expecting, did you guys find out about the baby sex yet?" I asked.

"We did actually we're expecting two boys, turns out we're having twins," Tai told me.

"Really that's so cool. I can't wait to meet them did you guys pick a name yet?" I asked.

"We're still working on it kiddo but, you and Callie will be the first ones to know about it plus Roman and Max of course considering I want you guys to be the god parents to our kids," Tai explained.

"Really are you sure? I mean wouldn't Roman and Max be great god parents then us?" I asked.

"They're already their god parents; once Mimi and I picked the names you guys will be the first ones to know okay," Tai replied.

"Sounds good, I'll let Callie know that though," I told him.

"I'm sure she love that kiddo well I'm just wanted to check in with you guys but, we'll call you later though, have fun in your first day here huh?" Tai told me.

"I will bye Tai, I love you," I told him.

"I love you too kiddo see you later kid," Tai replied.

"Later," I told him as soon as we hung up I gave it up back to Callie where she put it inside her jacket pocket.

While everyone went to get all settled in that's when they started looking around, Marianna and Callie went thru their room which has an amazing view of the beach which was perfect since they bought enough bathing suits to go swimming and everything.

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"Wow this place is amazing," I commented as I went outside thru our bedroom back door.

"I know right, it's a good thing we bought new bathing suits to go swimming huh?" Marianna replied leaving me to nod.

"Yeah good thing too or else.. we probably wouldn't go swimming… at the beach," I replied.

"Was that your brothers that you and Jude talked too," Marianna began to say lowering her voice considering it's just the two of us at the moment where I nodded "Yeah Roman just wanted to let me know that he has the weekend off plus Friday so we might be able to see them with Stef and Lena's permission of course," I explained.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine Callie bear, plus you know with free passes and everything. Everyone is going to be so surprised by their generous offer ya know," Marianna explained.

"That's true," I began to say as I felt the wind blowing my hair where I smelled the salty air where I added "I can't believe we're finally here Mari… this is going to be the best spring break Jude and I ever had." I explained.

"I agree with you there, it sucks that Lexi can't go with us," Marianna replied with a sad tone.

"I'm sure if things were different she would've came with us either way Marianna," I told her assuring her leaving her to smile a little.

"Yeah probably, I mean I was starting to accept her relationship with my twin brother …. And now she moved to Paris, France… after her dad got a job offer I mean she's my best friend ya know," Marianna replied crossing her arms staring at the view.

"I know what you mean… I mean I don't have a best friend like you guys do but, I know how it feels to lose a friend moving away and everything so…" I commented.

"I always knew I can count on you Callie. I'm really glad you and Jude are staying with us, I mean I don't think I can handle another friend moving away it's nice to have another girl to talk too," Marianna replied.

"I couldn't agree with you more Marianna, we're going to be best friends forever promise." I told her.

"Best friends and sisters forever," Marianna commented.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

Stef, Lena, and Mike along with the kids were settled in at Lena's parent's beach house where they were getting ready to eat out at dinner where Callie and Jude were trying to figure out how to meet up with their older brothers Roman, Tai and Max with Tai's fiancée Mimi this weekend without any knowledge that their brothers have huge news to tell them during their stay here.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ

**Jesus P.O.V.**

"Hey kids do you want to get some lunch I bet you guys are starving?" my grandpa Stewart said.

"Yeah we're starving actually after having breakfast just a few hrs ago it tends to give you another appetite," I told him

"Well what are you guys craving for?"grandpa Stewart asked

"Anything really," my foster mom Stef began to say where my foster mom Lena interrupted her "I'm actually craving for… BBQ ribs and pork chops, with mash potatoes and sweet corn," she explained. I'm guessing it's the hormones from the baby well twins anyway.

"That's perfect because here we are," grandpa Stewart answered. We looked out thru the window and we're in the parking lot of Stone fire _(a/n: it's one of my favorite restaurants; it has everything including pizza yummy)_

"Are you sure we can afford this grandpa?" Brandon asked.

"Of course we can it's pretty much a decent good price; you'll love it B,' grandpa Stewart replied.

"He's right B I been here before the BBQ are pretty delicious?" Mike asked _(a/n: Brandon's dad in case you guys didn't watch the show; and if those of you who have I'm a huge fan of Jesus and Callie together; I don't know why but, I always felt that they should have more conversations between them or at least make it like a love triangle or something that I would defiantly watch)_

Once we got out of the car I made sure I was behind Callie and my sister Mariana considering they're both wearing new outfits; I even noticed that my twin sister was wearing a skirt too but, not too long or too short it was just at least one inch above her knee just like Callie's but, 2 inches short than hers not that I noticed or anything.

"Hi welcome to Stone fire how many sir?" the cashier asked.

"Ten people," Mike answered.

"Would you like a booth or table sir?" the cashier asked.

"Booth would be fine," Lena replied.

"What kind of salad would you want?" the cashier asked.

"Hmm I would like the ones with the BBQ salad please," grandma Dana replied looking thru the menu leaving the cashier to nod where he added "Can I have your name ma'me?" he asked.

"Dana Adams," grandma Dana answered.

"Okay here you go and that would be $45.34 altogether," the cashier replied leaving grandpa Stewart to give his credit card where he added "Here you go," he told him leaving him to slide his card with a receipt where he grabbed his glasses to sign his name.

"Okay here you go Mr. Adams, you're table will be ready in about 10-15 I hope that's alright," the cashier asked.

"That's fine take your time, we're not in a hurry," my foster mom Stef answered leaving him to nod where he passed her the beeper where he added "When this beeper lights up that's when you're table will be ready ok," he told her leaving the adults to nod at his direction where I sat next to Callie while Brandon sat on the end next to Jude where Mariana sat next to Callie on the other side _(a/n: Stef, Lena, Mike, Stewart and Dana were chatting away what they should do for the time being in Florida) _while our foster's mom with our grandpa and grandma sat on the other seats across from us.

"This looks really fancy I kinda like it," Mariana commented.

"Me too, I like the taste to the place." Callie replied nodding at this where Jude whispered to her ear "Hey Cal you think Max's job has the same taste as this place?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's similar to this place Jude plus his is a lot different considering it's inside the theme parks that he works at remember?" Callie answered back.

"Oh yeah where does he work again I kinda forgot?" Jude asked.

"He works in Disneyland with Roman and Max while Mimi works in the baking goods you know the deserts pile," Callie answered back.

"Makes sense,"Jude commented leaving Callie to nod.

**[10 minutes later]**

"So Callie …" I began to say where she turned to me "Yeah?" she asked.

Just before I was about to continue our conversation about her brothers we got interrupted by the beeper which meant our table was ready leaving me to sigh in defeat.

"Damn," I thought to myself.

"I'll tell you later," I told her leaving her all confuse.

"If you say so," Callie answered.

We headed to our table which was a booth for all of us altogether, Marianna and I sat between Callie leaving her in the middle while Brandon sat next to me while Jude sat next to my sister, and then our foster's mom sat across from us with Mike next to grandpa Stewart and grandma Dana.

"So what do you guys want to get it's on the house," grandpa Stewart suggested.

"Oh you don't have to do that Stewart," Mike replied.

"I insist besides it's your first night here in Florida, we just want you guys to be very comfortable here and have fun for the kids of course," grandpa Stewart explained.

"So what's the plan for the week daddy?" my foster mom Lena asked.

"Well considering we're eating out to dinner we thought we show you the town village first," grandma Dana began to say where our waiter came to order our food and drinks first "Hi I'm Mary and I'll be your waiter for tonight? What can I get you for your drinks?" she asked.

"I'll have Shirley Temple please," Callie began to say where Mariana my sister added "Make that two please," she explained leaving our waiter to nod at this.

"Alright two Shirley Temples, what can I get you sir?" Mary our waiter asked me.

"I'll have Lemonade," I answered.

"Make that two," Brandon answered after me.

"I'll have Peach Ice Tea please," Jude answered.

"I'll have coffee," Mike replied.

"Black or regular sir," Mary our waiter asked.

"Regular please," Mike answered.

"I'll have Blueberry Lemonade if that's alright?" my foster mom Lena asked.

"Of course, and what about you ma'me?" Mary asked my foster mom Stef.

"I'll have the same," my foster mom Stef answered.

"I'll have some lemon water," grandma Dana answered.

"7 up please," grandpa Stewart replied.

"So two Shirley Temples, two Lemonade's, one peach ice, one regular coffee, two blueberry Lemonade, one lemon water and one 7 up?" Mary our waiter began to say where we confirmed our drinks where she added "Alright I'll have your drinks shortly do you guys need more time to order or you're ready to order?" she asked.

"We need some time," Lena answered.

"Of course take your time and I'll have your drinks shortly," Mary our waiter answered leaving us to nod at this.

**Lena's P.O.V.**

"So what will it be kids?" my dad asked the kids.

"Hmm can I get a pasta grandpa?" Mariana asked sweetly.

"Of course pumpkin, I recommend the Alfredo pasta," my dad playfully winked at Mariana leaving her to giggle where Callie bite her bottom lip nervously staring at me and Stef where I decided to ask what's wrong "Callie is something wrong?" I asked.

"Everything's fine…" Callie began to say nervously looking at Jude who looked more nervous than necessary that I ever seen him where Stef decided to intervene "What's going on love?" she asked.

"We uh… have something to tell you…" Jude began to say looking down in low tones where Mariana grabbed him into her lap so he can sit next to Callie leaving me and Stef a bit puzzled where Callie added "I rather –I mean we rather tell you when we're back to the house if that's alright…" she explained.

"Yeah that's fine, I mean it's a bit crowded here isn't it?" my mom replied leaving me to sigh and before either of us can say anything that's when our waiter Mary came with our drinks.

"Alright two Shirley temples," Mary began to say passing them to the girls leaving them to say "thank you," with cherries where she continued to talk "two lemonades, one peach ice tea, two blueberry lemonade's, one regular coffee, one coke, and one lemon water," she explained.

"Thank you very much Mary," Mike replied with a smile.

"Not a problem," Mary began to say where she grabbed her notepad where she added "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes," Stef began to say where I added "We'll have one Alfredo pasta," I explained.

"Do you want the family size or one person?" Mary asked.

"Family pack," Stef asked leaving us to confirm.

"Alright, one family pack of Alfredo pasta, anything else?" Mary asked.

"Hmm… can we get some pizza mom?" Brandon asked Stef.

"Sure B," Stef began to say where she added "We'll have half/half one of everything and one with Hawaiian style," she explained leaving the kids to nod at this.

"With the BBQ salad please," my mom answered.

"Okay anything else you want to add?" Mary asked.

"Baby back ribs please," Mike replied.

"Good choice would you like it as a family pack or just for one person?" Mary asked.

"Family pack, the kids and I are hungry," my dad replied leaving Mary our waiter to smile where she added "Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope that's everything unless you kids want to add anything," Stef asked the kids where Brandon interrupted her "Mac & cheese for the side dish he explained.

"Of course, is that it?" Mary asked.

"Yes," my dad replied.

"Alright, one family pack of Alfredo pasta, one half/half of everything and Hawaiian style, baby back ribs, Mac & cheese with BBQ salad did is that correct?" Mary asked.

"Yes it is," Stef answered.

"Alright, I'll have your food ready in about 10-15 minutes is that alright," Mary began to say where we nodded at this where she added "Do you need another refill girls?" she asked Callie and Mariana leaving them to nod.

"Yes please," Callie and Mariana both answered.

"Okay what about you sir?" Mary asked Jude, Jesus and Brandon.

"Yes that would be great," "Yes please," "Yeah thanks," the boys answered.

"What about you guys?" Mary asked the rest of us.

"I'm fine for right now thanks," Mike replied.

"Yeah me too," Stef asked.

"I'll have a refill," I answered leaving her to nod.

"Us too," my dad replied leaving us to nod.

"I'll have your drinks in a moment alright," Mary asked as she grabbed our cups to refill our drinks.

"Take your time Mary," Stef answered with a smile leaving her to nod.

"So what's the plan for the week grandpa?" Brandon asked.

"I'm glad you asked kiddo," my dad began to say where I felt the baby kick which left me a bit startled where Stef looked alarmed where she added "What's wrong love?" she asked all worried.

"I-I just I felt the baby kick," I replied with a huge smile where she put her hand on my stomach to feel the baby where she added "Awe the baby is kicking again," she replied.

"Can I feel mama," Mariana asked.

"Of course baby," I replied where she put her hand on my stomach where she added "Wow that's so amazing," she explained.

"It won't be long till they come," Mike replied.

"I know… just 3 ½ months…" I began to say where my mom smiled where she added "Did you and Stef decide on what kind of names you're going to give them," she asked.

Stef and I looked at each other where I added "We have a few names but, nothing fits. I'm sure we'll figure it out," I explained.

"Well what kind of names did you pick honey?" my dad asked.

"Here you go guys," Mary replied passing our drinks for the 2nd time who had a refill _(a/n: the ones who had a refill was Callie, Mariana, Jesus, Brandon, Jude, Lena along with Lena's parents Stewart and Dana minus Mike)_

"Well for the boy… I was thinking either…William, Zander, or Jake," I began to say where my mom interrupted me "Why William, you could use your father's name?" she asked leaving me to roll my eyes.

"Mom I'm not going to name our son after dad," I began to say where I turned to my dad "No offense daddy," I told him.

"None taken sweetie, I probably would've done the same thing," my dad answered giving me a smile.

"Well what about your grandfather from my side," my mom replied.

"Benjamin. It's not a bad name… but, I want something unique not a common name but, we'll consider the name though Dana," Stef replied leaving my mom to nod at this.

"What about for the girl," Mariana asked as she sipped her Shirley Temple drink.

"Kassandra where we'll call her Kacey for short, Hayley or Emma," Stef replied.

"Those are pretty I like it," Mariana replied.

"Me too," Jude replied.

"What else did you came up with mom?" Jesus asked.

"Well … I was thinking of Rocco short for Roderico from your grandfather thru your grandma's side," Stef began to say where the kids nod at this where I added "And I was thinking of Rocky short for Rocquelle from my favorite movie Fake Bride," I explained.

"I love those names mama," Jude commented.

"I'm glad you like them sweetie," I began to say where I noticed Callie was a bit quiet where I added "What do you think of the names Callie?" I asked.

"They're beautiful names…I like it," Callie replied sipping her drink.

"That's good to know," Stef answered.

**[15 minutes later]**

"Sorry for the long wait," Mary began to say our waiter where Stef added "It's not a problem," she replied passing our food _(a/n: Alfredo pasta (family pack), a whole pizza half/half of everything (vegetables) & Hawaiian style, baby back ribs, with BBQ salad with Mac & cheese on the sides)_

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me ok," Mary replied.

"We won't, thanks for everything Mary," my dad replied.

**Stef's P.O.V.**

"Well dig in everyone," Stewart (a/n: Stef's father in law considering she and Lena got married) began to say where Mike replied "This looks delicious," he added.

"I love this pasta," Mariana replied.

"Looks delicious," Jesus answered.

"Here you go Jude," Callie began to say passing the pizza to her little brother where Jude added "Thanks Cal," he replied.

"You're welcome baby," Callie told him.

"Hey Cal you want any salad?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah that be great thanks," Callie replied leaving him to nod at this where Jesus interrupted her "Hey Cal you want some Mac & Cheese?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks Jesus," Callie explained which she passed some to her little brother then Jude passed it to Mariana which I just grabbed some baby back ribs from my ex husband Mike.

"Are we going to do anything after this dad?" Lena asked _(a/n: Stef's wife again Lena and Stef are married; just wanted to be clear on that in case you didn't catch that)_

"Actually I was thinking we can look around town if that's alright with you all," Stewart replied after he grabbed another pizza slice.

"That's totally fine," I began to say where I added more Mac & Cheese on my plate where Lena my wife grabbed some more ribs where I added "You really love those ribs huh?" I asked my wife.

"Yes they're delicious, it's a good thing you order these Mike. I was actually craving for some ribs," Lena answered leaving Mike my ex husband to nod and added "Yeah well I figured you would be hungry for three since you're carrying twins and everything," he explained.

"Starving actually I don't know how you manage Stef, carrying B before," Lena began to say where I smiled staring at Brandon my son where Callie shifted uncomfortable where out of nowhere Callie's cell phone rang again, she looked down where she made a sigh.

"Hello," Callie began to say where she paused for a moment where she added "Oh hey Wyatt what's up?" she asked.

"Actually we just arrived Florida actually why do you-" Callie began to say where she paused for a moment where she noticed we were staring at her then shifted uncomfortable for a minute or two where she added "No I haven't got a chance to tell Lena or Stef about that yet… because it hasn't been a good time to tell them since they were planning the wedding plus with the baby coming well twins anyway and - I wasn't even sure if it was really them or not considering it could be anyone for that matter that is until they wrote our secret language so I knew it was them… " she explained.

"I only told Mariana about it … because she got curious which I don't mind… Jesus and Brandon sort of knows I guess… " Callie began to say as she sipped her drink where Jesus raised his eyebrow at her which I noticed she ignored then added "Yeah I know… they need to know Wyatt considering they're my foster mom's and all that but, it hasn't been a good time because of everything-look I have to go well I'm in a middle of dinner actually well early dinner because we're going to look around town considering I'm in vacation and all that, yeah okay bye," she explained.

"Was that Wyatt?" Mike asked.

"Yeah… " Callie began to say where she paused for a moment where Lena asked "What did you mean that you haven't told me and Stef?" she asked sipping her drink.

"Oh that… umm I have to ask you and Stef something … but, not here.. when we're uh back at the house…" Callie replied then mumbled under her breath.

"Is everything alright Callie?" I asked.

"Yeah everything's fine… I just uh haven't told you everything quite yet.." Callie began to say where Mike raised his eyebrow and added "Tell us what?" he asked.

"It's nothing bad.. if that's what you mean? I'll uh tell you when we're back at the house okay," Callie explained.

"Alright, if you're sure," Lena replied.

"I'm sure… and plus I don't want to ruin our vacation in our first day so.. I'll uh wait till we're back at the house well our vacation house anyway," Callie replied.

"Sounds fair," I told her nodding at this.

**Jude's P.O.V.**

"Wow that was a great meal," Brandon commented.

"I agree with you there B," Mike replied slapping his son on the back.

"I can barely move," Jesus replied.

"Well with a bit of walking around town should help," grandma Dana _(a/n: for Callie and Jude; they call Lena's parents plus Stef's mom grandma and grandpa; since they're part of the family well at least for the time being anyway, I'm not going to spoil everything but, uh there's going to be some drama in this family vacation and some Jallie moments=Jesus+Callie moments anyway)_

"Did you really grew up here grandpa," Mariana asked.

"I did sweetie it's how me and your grandma first met except it was thru college," grandpa Stewart replied.

"Awe sounds so romantic," Mariana replied.

"Well when it comes with your grandfather he's always comes with romantic gestures in our dates," grandma Dana explained with a smile.

"And you love every minute of it babe," grandpa Stewart replied.

"Always," grandma Dana answered.

"Oh look there's a crowd," Jesus began to say where Callie my sister added "I wonder what's going on can we go look?" she asked.

"Of course, just stick together huh we wouldn't want to get each other lost," Stef replied.

"Jude stick close to me okay baby," Callie told me.

"Okay," I told her holding her by the waist as we walked thru the crowd where we saw some entertainment in the side streets.

"Wow a live performance and in our first day too," Jesus commented.

**~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

**Wow I'm done with chapter 2 and I'm already half tired. It's getting pretty late but, I'm going to keep updating when I get a chance okay. So be patient with me here. **


End file.
